1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caps having resealable pour apertures, particularly, to caps having lever action lids for unsealing pour apertures by finger pressure.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Spice cans and the like, usually have a dispenser type cover that allows unlimited amount of granular contents to be shaken from the can. One problem with containers for condiments dry spice and the like is that the cap must be airtight to prevent loss of aroma and flavor. Conventional thin airtight closure covers are difficult to lift or open and frequenty require the user to use both hands.
An example of one type of cap is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,814, issued to Sneider. This patent discloses a cap for dispensing granular solids having an articulated cover piece with a plurality of plugs to secure the cap and prevent loss of aroma and flavor. This Patent does not teach a lever type arrangement.
Another type of cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,250 issued to Alpern, which discloses a two-piece cap with a body and a cover. The cover is attached to the body by lugs that are resilient enough to spring the cover securely over the body when a force is removed from the cover plate. The arrangement of the elements is such that the users finger can force open the cover, which snaps shuts by the force of the resilient lugs when the force of that finger is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,949 discloses the dispenser having two articulated portions of a single molded cap piece. The first portion of the plurality of small openings suitable for dispensing small quantities of contents and a second has one larger opening suitable for dispensing bulk quantities of the product.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,581 which discloses a toggle type closure; U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,971 which discloses a hinge dispenser spout; U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,106 which discloses a pouring spout made from one molded piece of plastic; U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,792 which discloses a dispenser lid; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,661 which discloses a spring-loaded dispenser lid. Any of the caps made from the disclosures cited above can be made of a thermal plastic.